MAC-10
|altername = Ingram MAC-10 |type = Machine pistol |designer = Gordon B. Ingram |price = $1400 |origin = |source = Basic weapon |date = 10 March 2000 (Counter-Strike BETA 6) |magazine = 30 / 100 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 92% (857 RPM) |weightloaded = 0% (2.84 kg) |used = |reloadtime = 3.2 seconds (110 frames) |ctpart = |system = mac10 |damage = 14 |accuracy = 74% |recoil = 17% |knockback = 13% |spraypattern = 7-shaped |stun = 38% |game = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 20 |damageC = 20 }} MAC-10 ('''M'ilitary A'rmament '''C'orporation Model-'''10)'' is an American machine pistol categorized as Sub-machine gun in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It was added into the game since Counter-Strike BETA 6. Overview MAC-10 is loaded with 30 rounds of .45 ACP cartridge. It has higher penetration power and firepower than its counterpart, the TMP. : After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Cheap price *High rate of fire *As light as the Seal knife *High damage for a machine pistol *High stun to zombies *Free Disadvantages *Only purchasable for Terrorists *Low accuracy in long range *High recoil *Easily goes empty due to high fire rate *Expensive ammo cost Users Counter-terrorists: * : Used by American Spec Ops in the Vietnam War era. * : Used by Special Air Service, now being phase out. Terrorists: *Phoenix Connexion. *Midwest Militia. Popularity The MAC-10 user is rarely found as it is infamous and hard to use. The players prefer to use MP5 rather than this one. MAC-10 needs two shots on the head to kill an armored enemy. Tactics using MAC-10 *Aim for the head for instant kill. *Avoid long range contact as it is inaccurate in long range. *Strike from behind, as MAC-10 is poor in direct combat. *Treat it like an AK-47, aim for the body and the recoil will make its way up. Cost report Comparisons TMP= ; Positive *Higher damage (+8) ; Neutral *Same fire rate (92%) *Both do not affect player's speed when wielded *Same clip size (30) ; Negative *Less accurate (-1%) *More expensive (+$150) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Less reserve ammo (-20) *More expensive ammo cost (+$5) *Slower reload (+1.0 second) |-| MP5= ; Positive *Higher damage (+2) *Cheaper (-$100) ; Neutral *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same rate of fire (92%) *Same clip size (30) ; Negative *Less accurate (-7%) *Higher recoil (+11%) *More expensive ammo cost ($1.4 per bullet) *Lower reserved ammo (-20) *Longer reloading time (+0.7s) *Exclusive for Terrorist only Gallery File:Mac10_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mac10_viewmodel_new.png|Ditto, 2016 animation update File:Mac10_worldmodel.png|World model File:Mac10_shopmodel.png|Shop model Mac10.gif|Store preview File:Mac10_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Terror mac10.jpg|A Phoenix Connexion member holding a MAC-10 as_oilrig_20120814_1819550.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Trivia *MAC-10 is a machine pistol instead of a submachine gun, as categorized in game. *Before the Free Update patch, it could be earned from Daily Mission's normal random reward although it is already permanent in Barracks. *This gun is incorrectly shown to be fired from a closed bolt. External links *MAC-10 at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 user Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Standard weapons Category:Weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Free weapon